edfandomcom-20200215-history
Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is the 19th episode of Season 1 and the 19th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that everyone else is sick with chickenpox, so they have to play by themselves until everyone recovers. Eddy finds everything that his friends do boring and with no people for him to scam, he eventually goes completely insane. It's up to Ed and Edd to capture him. Plot Eddy's grand scheme of the day is to sell "Ice Cream - Big Scoops" from a cardboard box that is thinly disguised as a sales van. The fact that this ice cream is actually made of pink-painted tennis ball scoops, paper cones and glue doesn't seem to bother him. What does bother him is there's not a single customer within sight. Where are all the other kids? The Eds go to a house and knock on the door. When the door opens the Eds are shocked and disgusted by what they are seeing. Jimmy is then shown to be the one at the door, but he is sick and has the chickenpox. He mistakenly thinks it is the postman with eggs for him. He then scratches due to his itchiness from the pox. Ed wants to touch it since it is so gross, but Edd stops him saying Jimmy has chickenpox and if he touches him, Ed will get chickenpox too. Jimmy approaches Ed and Edd, but Eddy quickly grabs a sign to make him go back into his house. Eddy then shuts the door to prevent Jimmy from coming back out. Edd is shocked that the sign Eddy used is a "Quarantine" sign which is really bad. Ed notes he has seen this before. Eddy demands where and Ed answers they are "there" around the entire Cul-de-Sac. Edd realizes it must be an epidemic going around. This means the Eds - the only healthy kids in the Cul-de-Sac, are just going to have to amuse themselves today until everyone has recovered from the chickenpox. The Eds amusing themselves normally wouldn't be so bad; that is, if only Eddy wasn't so difficult to please and constantly griping about the others boring him with their ideas of fun. After playing kick the can, Eddy gets so angered over not getting a turn to kick the can that he crushes up the can with his feet before he storms off. Ed and Edd are then shown playing cat's cradle, but while doing so Ed accidentally tangles himself up and falls. Ed and Edd have a brief laugh before Eddy angrily tells them they're boring him. Eddy then mocks Ed on having one eyebrow and no chin and then tries to take Edd's hat off to see what is under it, but fails. Ed suggests they change a light bulb, but Eddy dismisses it as boring. Eddy really wants to scam somebody, but Edd points out that with no kids around, there are no scams to do on people. Ed and Edd then leave Eddy alone while they go change a light bulb (He tries to get them to stay by amusing them through a trick, but the trick he uses is one that they have already been seen so he bores them which causes them to leave). Eddy tries to see who isn't sick, but no such luck. He even calls for Sarah in his desperation, much to his shock, but that doesn't work either. Eventually, the lack of potential earnings from any of the other kids causes Eddy's brain to have a total meltdown and he cracks under the strain. He soon starts running around and doing strange things in his crazy state. Ed and Edd notice this and Ed notes that Eddy is funny. Edd realizes that this is serious and that he and Ed must do something because without kids to scam, Eddy has gone crazy. For Eddy's safety, they must capture him. Eddy then opens a mailbox claiming he sees someone. He goes into the mailbox which then breaks and falls down. Ed and Edd then appear as Jonny and Plank. Eddy greets them and claims he would let them in, but he hasn't shampooed the rugs. Ed's mask then falls off, prompting Eddy to believe that Jonny dropped his face. Eddy then leaves to get "Jonny" a new one. Eddy is then shown confusing fire hydrants for Jawbreakers and wooden fences for some ham, eggs, and buttered toast, and not to mention swindling the local squirrel population out of its nut supply! Ed and Edd then try luring Eddy with a dollar bill all the way to a shed. After getting him in, Edd locks the door and gives Ed the key which he must hide discreetly. Ed does as Edd tells him to by eating it sandwich style. Eddy is happy that he has money and Edd then shows him a whole pile of cash. This gets Eddy back to normal after he sees and have fun in the pile, but to his shock the money is fake due to them all having Ed's face on them. Ed then reveals that he drew the money himself. Eddy is angry at this, but this means he is finally back to normal. However the Eds have now capturing themselves in the process and they can't unlock it since Ed ate the key (even worse the kids have all recovered from their illnesses and Eddy wants to scam them of their money so bad). The episode ends with Eddy using Ed as a shovel to dig their way out. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': his door "Hello Mr. Postman. Are those eggs for me?" scratches himself all over in front of the Eds Eddy: at Jimmy's sickly face "Look at his face!" Ed: on the chicken pox stricken Jimmy "It's so gross! Can I touch it?" Edd: Ed from touching Jimmy ''"Aah! Ed, no! He's got chickenpox. Touch him and you'll get it too!" '''Eddy': points "Double D, behind you!" advances toward them. Eddy quickly uproots a picket sign and points it at Jimmy "Back, chicken boy! Back!" Jimmy back with a picket sign and closes the door ---- *'Edd': at the "QUARANTINE" sign "Oh, dear. A quarantine." Ed: the "QUARANTINE" sign "I've seen this before." Eddy: "Where?" Ed: "There!" at more "QUARANTINE" signs which are scattered around the entire Cul-De-Sac Edd: worried "It must be an epidemic!" Eddy: "So I uh… guess we're the only ones… not sick?" nervously Edd: "So it seems, Eddy." Eddy: "Well, come on guys! Let's do something!" Ed: "Like what?" Eds stand and sit around for a while until Ed comes up with something to do "Oh! I got an idea!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, hide this key discreetly." gives Ed the key Ed: "Okay." Eddy: crazy "Will you marry us?" Edd: aback "I'm not registered for that!" Eddy: "Then we'll elope!" puts the key in between two slices of bread and eats it like a sandwich ---- *'Eddy': angrily Where's the key?!" Ed: "I ate it! Discretely." ---- *'Eddy': "KEVIN! SARAH! Oh no, I'm calling on Sarah!" it ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole," grumbles "Ha ha, I am a good shovel, huh, Eddy?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's Jonny mask falls off "Jonny, you dropped your face. I'll go get ya a new one!" off ---- *'Eddy': like Desi Arnaz "Lucy, I'm home!" on Edd Edd: "Ed, close the door!" closes the door then comes back and opens it Eddy: around "You and me against the world, baby!" Trivia/Goofs *Chickenpox would take days to heal, and yet the children, except the Eds, are feeling better by the end of the episode. It is possible that they had the chickenpox before this episode aired and were on the verge of recovery as of the time in which the episode took place. *The quarantine signs appear out of nowhere in the beginning scene. The signs show up after Eddy picks one up to keep a sick Jimmy away and Ed points out the signs are "there" around the entire Cul-de-Sac. *When Eddy is digging the gang's way out of the locked room, the size of the hole Eddy makes shrinks as soon as it shows a closeup of Ed's head. *Ed has difficulties pushing Eddy when he is sitting on a truck made of cardboard, but he can lift a house when he was a baby in "Every Which Way But Ed." *At the start of the show when Eddy is in the ice cream truck, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. *Eddy goes insane without anyone to scam in this episode, but in other episodes, he does not even attempt to scam at all and still doesn't go crazy. This could quite possibly be because in this episode, he knew that he couldn't scam anyone when he really wanted and in later cases it's possible that he could scam but didn't want to/had other things to do. *This is the first time any of the Eds have ever counterfeited money. They would do this again in "Stiff Upper Ed" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo". *Eddy makes a reference to I Love Lucy (when he says "Lucy, I'm home!" which is what Lucy's husband, Ricky says when he comes back) when he jumps on Edd into the padded room. *When Edd and Ed were doing cat's cradle, Ed accidentally entangles himself in the strings and falls down, but in the next scene he wasn't entangled and was standing upright. It's possible he quickly got untangled and up while Eddy was looking mad, but that would be too fast. *While Edd is teaching Ed how to do cat's cradle, look very closely as his nose disappears for a split second and then reappears when the split second is up. *The kids only appeared at the end of this episode, besides Jimmy who appeared at the beginning of this episode when the Eds were trying to sell ice cream. *8th time the Kankers do not appear. *We learn from this episode that under certain circumstances, in this case a lack of people to scam and a great degree of boredom, Eddy goes insane and has hallucinations, such as mistaking a fire hydrant for a jawbreaker and a fence for ham, eggs, and buttered toast. We also promptly learn that the cure for this condition is cash. *When Ed was holding the fake ice cream, he said "Drink mister" but the captions said "Big dessert." *Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Sarah did not speak at all in this episode. *This is the second time we see other animal(s) in this episode, in this case squirrels. The first time was "Read All About Ed," which is a dog. *Edd doesn't want Ed to eat a baseball covered in pink paint because it's not food and can make him ill, but he ordered Ed to eat dirt in "A Twist of Ed"','' which is also not food. Yet that was to show Eddy reverse psychology. This shows that Ed has pica, a condition in which people have the urge to eat things that aren't food. *This is the only episode where squirrels are seen in the show. Different-colored squirrels appear as enemies in the console video game Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. Also in "Once Bitten, Twice Ed", Kevin mentions a squirrel. *It was not revealed how and who spread the chickenpox plague that caused the kids to get sick. It is implied by the fact that the Eds aren't ill that either they have all already had it, they got lucky and didn't get it, or are protected by the obligatory character shield for the sake of plot. It is even remotely possible that one of THEM spread the sickness unintentionally, but it is most likely the result of an outside force. *This is the second time Ed said "Drink, mister?". The first time was in the episode ''"Over Your Ed." *When Edd is doing cat's cradle to show Ed, he laughs while doing it, but his mouth did not move at all. *Jonny's mouth didn't move when he said "What's that Plank?" *Ed has some artistic talent since he can draw his own face very easily with no problems. *When Eddy does some armpit sounds in this episode, it sounds like a pig. Yet, in "Hot Buttered Ed", it sounds like a regular flatulent noise. Although, the show has always had strange sound effects. *Eddy mentions in his crazy state that he and Edd should elope instead of traditionally marrying. Eloping is the act of running away and getting married, usually without parental consent. *This is at least one of the first episodes where the Eds are mostly seen throughout an entire episode whereas one or two other characters appear briefly at the start (not including other characters that have cameos at the end or anywhere during an episode). *Edd and Ed were making the ice cream behind the truck, but they appear in the front of the truck when Edd says, "Maybe they're on to us.". Gallery Ice cream truck laugh ed laugh.jpg|The Ed's fake ice cream truck. File:Qw.jpg|Jimmy with the chickenpox. File:Quarantine.jpg|The Quarantine signs all over the Cul-De-Sac. Ed Double D.jpg|Now you see my nose- Noseless Double D.jpg|-Now you don't. File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0002.jpg|"Hi Plank. Hi Jonny." Eddy eating hydrant.jpg|Eddy eating a "jawbreaker." File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0003.jpg|Eddy is "nuts." Eddy_Brain_Popcorn.png|Eddy's brain is popping corn out! Popcorn, anyone? File:Ed_dollar.jpg|The fake Ed dollar. File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0005.jpg|Eddy using Ed as a shovel. Eddy in mailbox.jpg|You've got Eddy! 7n4AeL3J.png|One of the squirrels that takes up Eddy's challenge of finding the nut. Picture48.png|The one thing that Eddy can do better than we can. Video fgVYh34kcio Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten